kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki's in battle stats/Powers and Abilities
This page is a subpage of [[Zenki's in battle stats|'Zenki's in battle stats'-entry]] and solely covers his Powers and Abilties. This subpage is intended as a list and should currently present as little images as possible, but it might be expanded soon, so more images will be added once we are done preparing the list. If you are browsing for one or more of Zenki's Powers and Abilties, please take the contents list seen below for reference. This subpage is currently under construction. Please come back later. Moderate Intelligence While Zenki can be quite smart, he is often too reckless to play out this trait, though he is able to learn how to outsmart his foe if pressured enough. In general, his recklessness is mainly present for his true self (Demon God and higer forms), while he usually plays smarter when being reduced to a Chibi, though if one refers to the earlier entries of the series or when he's agitated, this will be less the case. Levitation and Flight These two abilities are exclusive to his Great Demon God, Perfect Demon God and Battle Demon God forms. Zenki's flight can be best seen in Volume 6 to 9 of the manga (when he fights Kimon the White Tiger and later on punches Vasara through the moon) and the final episode of the anime. (when Zenki is fused with Goki and Chiaki and they charge at Kokutei) Kanzen Kishin Zenki manga 3.png|Zenki as he appears when he's flying in the manga Chiaki RFS Zenki Goki anime.png|Another screenshot showing him flying alongside Chiaki's and Goki's souls in the anime Martial Arts Zenki is capable of defending himself via the use of classic, Japanese Martial Arts. This is best seen in the games and the manga, when he uses a variety of punches and kicks (even a flying, Bruce Lee-style one), though the best offenders are the later chapters of the manga and his appearance in Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight. Diamond Horn Allows Zenki to grow movable horns all over his body. He uses them to not only deal greater damage when punching his foes with them, but allows him to cut and impale them as well. The minimum length of Zenki's horns is around finger-length, while the maxed out one almost doubles the range of his arms when he's attacking. Zenki also uses them to perform a variety of moves, like Kain ojin, Cho Kain ojin, Vajura and Rudra. So Zenki generally channels his elements of fire, light and thunder through them, which also explains, why his Chibi form is unable to use these moves. All of Zenki's forms are able to use the Diamond Horn, though Chibi Zenki is only seen with it once. He is usually unable to do so, though as Zenki has only been recently released from his sepulcher, Ozunu's seal is temorarily weakened and the power of the Bracelet of Protection isn't enough to allow Chiaki to subdue Zenki's powers, yet. This allows Chibi Zenki to grow a small Diamond Horn from his elbow in the manga, though his Chibi self merely can use it to cut things similar to a small, sharp knive. Vajura Allows Zenki to shoot a beam of holy light at his foes, which can blast about 1/3rd of a whole mountain. This is especially seen in the very beginning of the manga, where Zenki blasts Sairousaiko, shooting not only right throught the Enno Shrine's walls, but also blasting Mt. Fuji, which causes Chiaki to berate him on his actions. Later on in the Ryuuma-ou-Mikado ark of the manga, the mountain still has the hole in it. This can be seen in the last chapter of Volume 11, although the hole has shrunk due to nature recovering from the damage and new plants growing inside it, partially filling it up. Raigeka Raigeka (Crushing Thunder) is a thunder punch, which sends Zenki's foe flying. This can be seen best in his fight against Kajura the titular Anki Kitan of the Kishin Douji Zenki OVA (Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan). Zenki's Raigeka is so powerful, that if the foe crashes into an obstacle, they will end up breaking it and their own bones/armor. This also works against solid boulders. Kishin Zenki Raigeka BR animated fullscreen.gif|Zenki charges his fist by utilizing the thunder element. Shortly afterwards, he uses Raigeka. This animation depicts his move as it appears ingame. Gurenge Gurenge (Crimson Lotus Attack) is a fire punch barrage. It has Zenki continously pummeling his foe with his fists being on fire. This move is only seen in one of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, namely Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. Oddly though, he never uses it anywhere else. Reppuu ryu Reppuu ryu (Gale Dragon) creates a gust of wind that harms foes and can blow away any kind of fire. Depending on his incarnation, Zenki is either able to use this move on his own (ingame) or only through Chiaki's aid (in the manga). The manga features Zenki empowering Chiaki's wind magic by lending her a part of his energy. Kajura manga 6.png|Kajura's flame armor being extinguished by Zenki's Reppuu ryu Stage 3-1 Battle Raiden 4.png|Zenki using Reppuu ryu to block a flamethrower's burst of fire Kongo hikari ma yabu Kongo hikari ma yabu (Light of Vajura, Destroy the Evil Spirits) has Zenki quickly dashing forward with the Diamond Horn extended from his elbow. He then rams the foe with it. This move allows Zenki to moves at his fastest pace. While doing so, he can't stop on his own until he has used up all of his momentum, which makes him a sitting duck against counterattacks. Zenki is so fast, he even leaves afterimages behind, which might be mistaken for the real one and attacked by a confused foe. Despite its great power in the manga - Zenki can even impale heavily armored foes by using this move - and Zenki often using the Vajura as a follow up move to finish off his foes, Kongo hikari ma yabu's effectiveness seems to depend on which enemy it's used against. Unless the foe is either slow at reacting or has already received a heavy beatdown, this move is rather predictable and a foe can avoid it by jumping to the side at the right time. This happens both ingame and in the manga with some enemies. Oddly, this seems to concern foes like the Golden Bruiser or the Crazy Monk, of which the first one can simply avoid attacks by leaping away despite its heavy build. Zenki Ouzilimahawk manga.png|Zenki as he appears when he uses Kongo hikari ma yabu in Volume 1 of the manga. Zenki Ouzilimahawk manga 2.png|He goes straight through the weakened Sairousaiko's heart. After this, he blasts the Hyouijuu with a Vajura and blasts 1/3rd of Mt. Fuji! Kongo hikari raikou kiba Kongo hikari raikou kiba (Light of Vajura, Lightning Fang) has Zenki charging his body with the holy light of Vajura, followed by him shooting a beam at his foe. The beam carries a large Zenki head in it, which represents Zenki's soul and determination. The power of the Kongo hikari raikou kiba is equal to Zenki's current will to fight (aka how much he is bent on taking down the foe). The greater Zenki's anger, the more damage this attack will deal. Unfortunately though, this is only the case for his manga counterpart, as the damage his ingame counterpart deals to a foe is dependent on the foe (aka their attack-specific weakness). In the manga, we can see Zenki and Goki using their variations of the Kongo hikari kiba attack together to finish of the transformed Inugami Roh, turning the powerful reality warper to dust and taking down the world ending beast Kokutei as well. Battle Raiden tutorial 25.png|Zenki as he appears when he charges his fist with thunder ingame. What follows after this can either be Raigeka or Kongo hikari raikou kiba. Battle Raiden tutorial 26.png|Zenki releasing the Kongo hikari raikou kiba ingame. Unlike it's manga counterpart, the ingame one is more of a Hadouken-style Zenki head flying at the foe than a proper beam. Rudra/Rudora To perform Rudra, Zenki grows Diamond Horns all over his body. Afterwards, he charages himself up with the the holy light of Vajura. Once Zenki's body is glowing, he summons a thunderstorm and a thunderbolt/lighting strikes him, causing a huge explosion. The explosion can destroy an area from the range of a meadow up to the area of a city district, taking down both friend and foe alike. How far his attack range and damage is, depends on Zenki's current form. Keep in mind, that his Chibi form can't use Rudra at all, due to the lack of his abilty to use the Diamond Horn. While Chibi Zenki is seen with the Diamond Horn once, as mentioned above in the Diamond Horn-section, he is too weak to use it to perform elemental attacks with it. Also keep in mind, that depending on his current form, Zenki gets more or less harmed when using Rudra. If he uses it in his Demon God form, it drains at least 1/5th of his overall strength (in Battle Raiden; in the Game Gear game and the anime/manga Rudra almost kills him), while his Great Demon God form and above receive slight damage as time passes, until he overloads and ends up in extreme pain. Zenki Rudora manga.png|Zenki when he uses Rudra against Anjura in the manga Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|The explosion covers the whole area of Anjura's floor of the Cursed Castle Rudora escape anime.png|Chiaki, Miki Souma, Jukai, Kuribayashi and Saki while escaping from Zenki's Rudra in the anime Diamond Axe (This weapon allows Zenki to use the power Rudra without hurting himself), General Toughness (Zenki won't go down unless he received a heavy blow, that drained most of his strength), Super Hearing (Zenki can hear his master's voice from anywhere), Swift Movement (Zenki moves as fast as the wind), Teleportation (If his master calls him, Zenki will almost instantly arrive at Chiaki's side via the Bracelet of Protection's powers), Super Regeneration (If Zenki loses a body part, he can put it back on and it will work just fine again), Determination (Zenki is always determined that he will definitely win), Super Sniffing (Zenki can sniff things over the range of an entire village), Kain ojin/Breath of the Flame King (Allows Zenki to shoot a flame burst at his foes, which tears a fissure into the ground and leaves an elephant sized crater), Cho Kain ojin/Great Breath of the Flame King (a stronger version of Kain ojin, that leaves a behind house sized crater), Acid Resistance (Zenki can withstand acid, though it will slowly drain his strength), Lava Resistance (Zenki can walk in molten magma without getting harmed by it), Transformation Invulnerability/Intangibility/Recovery (Zenki can't be targeted and/or hurt while transforming and he will recover all of his health upon finishing his transformation) Category:On Hold